Ferris Wheel Fun
by Peaceee-x
Summary: Troy was interupted during his morning 'session' by his girlfriend. How will she pay him back? ONESHOT


Troy is like every other boy. He loves cars (especially his beat up truck, it's his baby), sports (basketball captain), girls (cough, Gabriella, cough), and wanking.

His love of cars has been planted in his brain by his Dad. When he was little, his dad would take him to different car conventions all over Albuquerque. Although his car is no Ferrari, he still loves his truck (or as Chad calls her: 'a piece of worthless, heavy crap) as if it was his own baby.

Like cars, his dad got him into basketball as well. He did his first 3-pointer when he was 4 years old. His dad is the basketball coach, and literally breathed basketball, which is a trait he passed onto his son. Troy made varsity captain in his sophomore year, and he had brought the East High Wildcats back-to-back championships.

Luckily, his dad didn't get him into girls, that was Chads job. When he was in 6th grade, his group of friends were sitting in a circle in the playground playing Truth or Dare. When Troy was picked, Chad dared him to kiss Sharpay Evans on the lips. Admittedly, Sharpay is a diva who he could throttle if it wasn't illegal, but he will admit he enjoyed that kiss. Ever since then Troy didn't see girls as 'disgusting creatures with cooties' but 'gorgeous' or 'sexy' (the sexy part came later).

Lastly, wanking. In sex education, all the boys learnt about self pleasure. They learnt about wanking and how it was perfectly normal. Mr. Stert, a fat guy with a weird moustache and a bald head, described it as 'better than any other high you will ever feel'. He obviously wasn't getting any at the time.

When he got home he was extremely excited (no pun intended) to try out this new 'activity'. When his parents went to bed, he touched himself in the way described in class, until a sensation so powerful it made him cry out overwhelmed him. Since then, he was hooked.

He's been doing it every day since. At 17, experience has taught him how to get the best out of each session. Usually he thought of porn stars, or celebrities, people who are out of reach. As soon as he got his first crush, Gabriella, he now thinks of her every time, which heightened his pleasure beyond belief.

Recently, he hasn't been doing it as much as he used to, but that's because he and Gabriella have taken their relationship to the next stage. The orgasms he gets from her are so much better than the ones he gives himself, but he unfortunately doesn't get them as much as he would like, so when she's not available or willing, his hand will have to do.

Which leads him to his situation right now. He woke up to a familiar ache between his legs, which needed to be taken care of. His parents went out early this morning visiting relatives, and wouldn't be back until mid-afternoon. He's using this to his advantage, so he can have a long, pleasurable session.

He starts to imagine it's Gabriellas hand instead of his. He traces his stomach gently with the tips of his fingers, teasing himself. After a couple of minutes the strain down below couldn't be ignored, so he started to rub himself through his boxers. He groaned softly at the much needed touch.

He started off just using the tips of his fingers, then gradually added a little pressure, then a bit more, the way Gabriella did every time she was teasing him.

"Fuck" He cursed. The ache was now burning him. He _needed _more.

He slipped a hand in his boxers and cupped himself. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. He just sat there, cupping himself, until his erection started to twitch in his hand.

Slowly, he pumped his fist. A low grunt came out involuntarily. He eventually started to increase the speed and pressure, moans slipping through his mouth more and more frequently. _God, _he was so close, _so close.._

"Hey Troy". Troy immediately stopped what he was doing, although everything in his body was craving the peak he had been so close to.

Gabriella froze too, unsure of what to do. Troy hurriedly put on his boxers, despite the need to finish, and went over to hug his girlfriend, red in the face "Hey, Gabs" he said wearily.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but decided to not say anything about the 'incident', since Troy already looked embarrassed enough about the situation "Do you want to go to the fair with me?" she asked "It's the one which has been advertised for a while and I really want to go, but I have no one to go with" she pouted.

Troy smiled at her cuteness "Okay, just give me a sec to get changed." He quickly kissed her nose and scrambled to put on clothes which were scattered on his bedroom floor. Although he was still horny as hell, he was starting to calm down a little bit, enough for his very obvious erection to go down a little bit. "Let's go."

* * *

_Oh God. Fuck. _I need a private place _NOW _Troy thought. Despite his horniness gradually calming down before he left, it rose straight back up when he noticed the short skirt his girlfriend was wearing. When she bent over to pick up the phone she dropped outside, he even got a glimpse of her panties. That image has been going through his mind for the past two hours, which has lead to a painful boner inside his extremely tight skinny jeans.

"Let's go on that ride!" Gabriella squealed, completely unaware of Troys predicament. Troy just looked at her and gave her a strained smile. Gabriella, noticing this, frowned in concern "What's wrong Troy?" she asked.

Troy looked at her intently. He gently took her hand, checked to see if noone was looking, and pressed her hand on his aching bulge.

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't really into public displays of affection, but all of a sudden she didn't care. She rattled her brains for a way to help her boyfriend in his situation. They hadn't had sex yet, nor were they planning to, but they knew each other well enough to know how to please the other.

Troy, on the other hand, was going insane. Her hand was still on his bulge, so he gently bucked his hips and pressed her hand against him harder. A slight hiss came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Gabriella got an idea. She quickly withdrew her hand, much to Troys disappointment, and literally dragged him to the Ferris Wheel. There was no queue, so Troy and Gabriella got a passenger car all to themselves.

"Gab" Troy said, "I really need-"

"I know" Gabriella sad, and she gently rubbed him through his jeans.

Troy groaned, he was finally getting much needed contact he's been craving all morning "Gab".

Gabriella started to feel more adventurous, so slipped her small hand in his boxers and started to pump him, enjoying the badly suppressed groans which were coming from her boyfriend.

Finally they were near the top. Since each compartment was closed, seatbelts weren't required, and they were literally secluded, so Gabriella decided to take their activity to the next level. She took him out of his boxers, swooped her head down and gently licked the tip.

Troy gasped loudly, he wasn't expecting this! He then groaned loudly as his girlfriend took him in her mouth bobbing her head and moving her hand at the same time "Oh, Gab. Fuck"

Gabriella kept on with her actions. Not a minute late Troy started to shake, his expletives becoming more and more frequent. Then, his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he groaned "Gaaaab!", before busts of creamy white cum shot out of him.

Gabriella swallowed everything he gave after he collapsed, panting heavily. She the put him back in his boxers and did up his fly.

Troy was incoherent "God...Gab.." Gabriella giggled at the goofy smile on his face "that was amazing" She then kissed him, which Troy happily responded to, "Love you."

Gabriella smiled gently "Love you too, Troy", then she giggled again "Is the Ferris Wheel your favourite ride now?" She teased.

Troy winked "You bet".

**End**

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing my last story. This flash of inspiration just came to me (no pun intended) whilst reading a few M rated oneshots, so I decided to write one of my own.**

**Review please!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda **YAWN**

3


End file.
